Nequoia Mob
The Nequoia was formed by wild meerkats in 2009. The inital dominant pair was lost and Kaluha became the dominant female with a wild male named Pantxo as the dominant male. The group has been keeping their numbers, Kikka has had most of the litters, replacing members who had left. in 2012 Pantxo succumed to disease and a group of Aztecs rovers joined the group. Dali and Rhea lead the group today. Dominant Pair Nelly and Nathenal were the first dominant pair but Nathenal was a natal male and roved alot. After Nelly died, her daughter Kaluha took up dominance. A wild male Pantxo took the position of dominant male after all the natal males had left. He remained the dominant male for three years before he succumed to disease. Puggle established natal-dominance but was ousted by three Aztecs males, Dali taking dominance, Kaluha soon succumed to disease leaving her daughter Rhea as the new dominant female. Current Members The Nequoia currently have 15 members as of September 2014. Rhea (VNEF025) Dominant Female Dali (VAZM005) Dominant Male Cameron (VAZM019) Rumpy Pumpy (VNEM036) Seymour (VNEM043) Riley (VNEM045) Pipa (VNEF046) Lo (VNEF047) Hazardous Max (VNEM048) Mrs. Goo Bear (VNEF049) Naddilu (VNEF050) Emasco (VNEM051) Adoreal (VNEF052) Bababoo (VNEF053) Trex (VNEM054) All Known Members A list of meerkat born or joined the Nequoia. Nelly (VNEF001) Nathenal (VNEM002) Napier (VNEM003) Nelda (VNEF004) Ness (VNEM005) Kikka (VNEF006) Kaluha (VENF007) Nephus (VNEM008) Tulumera (VNEF009) Neal (VNEM010) Nelson (VNEM011) Nevan (VNEM012) Salty (VNEM013) Mitzi (VNEF014) Kara (VNEF015) Pantxo (VNEM016) Naldo (VNEM017) Penti (VNEF018) Nita (VNEF019) Pancy (VNEM020) Nathair (VNEM021) Puggle (VNEM022) Cheeky Monkey (VNEF023) Luna (VNEF024) Rhea (VNEF025) Gaia (VNEF026) Neto (VNEM027) Wasabi (VNEM28) Doug (VNEM029) Mr. Mumbles (VNEM030) The Good (VNEM031) The Bad (VNEF032) The Ugly (VNEF033) Squiddly Diddly (VNEF034) Wibbly Wobbly (VNEF035) Rumpy Pumpy (VNEM036) Izta (VNEF037) Yoltzin (VNEF038) Boris (VNEF039) Cai (VNEF040) Cessie (VNEF041) Rory (VNEM042) Seymour (VNEM043) VNEM044 Riley (VNEM045) Pipa (VNEF046) Lo (VNEF047) Hazardous Max (VNEM048) Mrs. Goo Bear (VNEF049) Naddilu (VNEF050) Emasco (VNEM051) Adoreal (VNEF052) Bababoo (VNEF053) Trex (VNEM054) Rivals The Nequoia was found near the Aztecs and Gremlins, however the Gremlins moved away and the Van Helsing moved in. Today their territory borders along side the Aztecs, the Pandora and the Van Helsing. History April 2009: The group was seen for the first time and followed. There was 12 members dominant paur unknown. May 2009: Nelly and Nathenal were discovered to be the dominant pair. June 2009: Nathenal went roving. Two encounters with a wild group. July 2009: '''Nathenal went roving twice. Nelly was pregnant. '''August 2009: '''Nelly gave birth to Salty, Mitzi and Kara. '''September 2009: Nathenal, Napier, Nephus and Neal went roving. October 2009: '''Nathenal, Napeir and Neal left the group and formed the Transformers. Pantxo joined the group and became the dominant male. '''November 2009: Nelly was pregnant. One encounter with Van Helsing. December 2009: Nelly gave birth Naldo, Penti, Nita and Pancy. Nelly died. Janaury 2010: Ness left the group and joined the Transformers. Kikka was pregnant. February 2010: '''Kaluha became the dominant female. Kikka gave birth to Nathair, Puggle and Cheeky Monkey. '''March 2010: '''Kaluha was pregnant. Nephus, Nelson and Nevan went roving. '''April 2010: '''Kaluha gave birth but her litter was lost due to infantcide as Kikka was pregnant again. Nephus, Nelson and Nevan left the group and formed the Oblongs. '''May 2010: Kaluha lost her litter. June 2010: Kaluha was pregnant. July 2010: '''Kaluha gave birth to Luna, Rhea and Gaia. '''September 2010: '''Mitzi aborted. '''October 2010: '''Salty went roving. Tulumera was pregnant. '''November 2010: Tulumera lost her litter. Kikka, Tulumera and Mitzi were evicted. Kikka was pregnant. Tulumera and Mitzi were absent. December 2010: '''Kikka gave birth to Neto, Wasabi, Doug and Mr. Mumbles. Salty went roving. '''Janaury 2011: '''Wasabi was assumed predated. Mitzi was evicted and absent at the end of the month. Salty Naldo and Pancy went roving. '''February 2011: '''Kaluha aborted and Kikka was pregnant. Wasabi reappeared. Nelda, Tulumera, Mitzi, Nita and Penti were absent. '''March 2011: '''Kikka gave birth to The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. Nelda, Tulumera, Kara, Mitzi, Nita and Penti left the group. '''April 2011: Salty, Naldo, Pancy and Nathair went roving. May 2011: One encounter with Aztecs. Salty, Naldo, Pancy and Nathair left the group. June 2011: '''Kikka was pregnant. Salty went roving. '''July 2011: Cheeky Monkey was pregnent. August 2011: Kaluha and Kikka aborted. Cheeky Monkey lost her litter. Kikka, Cheeky Monkey, Luna and Rhea were evicted. September 2011: '''Kikka, Luna and Rhea were evicted. Puggle went roving. '''October 2011: '''Kaluha was pregnant. Kikka and Gaia were evicted. Puggle went roving. '''November 2011: '''Kaluha gave birth to Squiggly Diddly, Wiggly Wobbly and Rumpy Pumpy. Kikka and Gaia were evicted. Mr. Mumbles went roving. One encounter with Pandora. '''December 2011: '''Nathair went roving. Peper, Cecil and Manson appeared. One encounter with Pandora. '''Janaury 2012: '''Kaluha was pregnant. Puggle went roving. Cheeky Monkey and Gaia were evicted. Cecil and Manson visited. One encounter with Aztecs. '''February 2012: '''Gaia was pregnant. Kaluha gave birth but lost her litter. Puggle, Doug and Mr. Mumbles went roving. '''March 2012: '''Gaia gave birth birth Izta, Yoltzin, Boris and Cai. '''April 2012: '''Pantxo died. Puggle became the new dominant male. Kikka, Cheeky Monkey and Luna were evicted and left the group. '''June 2012: '''The Good and Neto went roving. '''July 2012: '''Dali, Chaka and Cameron joined the group. Dali became the dominant male. Puggle, Neto, Doug, Mr. Mumbles and The Good went roving. One encounter with Aztecs. '''August 2012: Puggle, Neto, Doug, Mr. Mumbles and The Good left the group. September 2012: The Bad aborted and was evicted. Chaka went roving. October 2012: Gaia was pregnant. Rhea and Gaia were evicted. Chaka and Cameron went roving. November 2012: Gaia aborted and Kaluha was pregnant. Wibbly Wobbly, Yoltzin and Boris were evicted. Chaka and Cameron went roving. Two encounters with Aztecs. December 2012: Kaluha gave birth to Cessie, Rory and Seymour. Rhea, Gaia, Wibbly Wobbly, Itza and Cai were evicted. Chaka went roving. Janaury 2013: '''Gaia and Rhea were evicted. Izta was pregnant. '''February 2013: '''Izta aborted. Chaka, Cameron and Rumpy Pumy went roving. '''March 2013: Chaka went roving. April 2013: Chaka, Cameron and Rumpy Pumy went roving. May 2013: Kaluha died from TB. Rhea became the new dominant female. June 2013: Cameron went roving. July 2013: '''One encounter with a wild mob. '''August 2013: Chaka, Cameron and Rumpy Pumpy went roving. Two encounters with Aztecs. September 2013: '''Chaka, Cameron and Rumpy Pumy went roving. Three encounters with Van Helsing '''October 2013: '''Rhea was pregnant. Gaia, The Bad, The Ugly, Squiggly Diddly and Wiggly Wobbly were evicted and left the group to form the Hot Wings. '''November 2013: '''Rhea gave birth to VNEM044, Riley, Pipa and Lo. '''December 2013: '''VNEM044 was predated. Yoltzin was pregnant. One encounter with Aztecs. '''Janaury 2014: Yoltzin aborted. Chaka Cameron, Rumpy Pumpy and Seymour went roving. February 2014: '''Cai was pregnant but aborted. Two encounters with Aztecs and one with Van Helsing. '''March 2014: Chaka was Last Seen. Cameron, Rumpy Pumpy and Rory went roving. April 2014: '''Rhea was pregnant. Izta, Yoltzin, Cai and Boris were evicted and left the group. '''May 2014: '''Rhea gave birth to Hazardous Max, Mrs. Goo Bear and Naddilu. '''June 2014: '''Cessie aborted. '''July 2014: '''Rhea aborted but got pregnant again. '''August 2014: Rhea was pregnant. Cessie was evicted. Cameron, Rumpy Pumy, Rory and Seymour went roving. September 2014: '''Rhea gave birth to Emasco, Adoreal, Bababoo and Trex. '''October 2014: Cameron went roving. One encounter with Sequoia. November 214: Cessie aborted. Cameron, Rumpy Pumy and Seymour went roving. Two encounters with Aztecs. '''December 2014: '''Rhea was pregnant but aborted. Pipa was pregnant and evicted. Cameron, Rumpy Pumy, Rory, Seymour and Riley went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs